Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
The PIM applications on an electronic device may include a calendaring application utilized for organizing and scheduling events, as well as providing notifications regarding those scheduled events. When a user of the electronic device is going to be out of the office for a period of time, the user typically has to reschedule or cancel events that are scheduled during the out-of-office period.
Improvements in devices and scheduling events in a calendar application are desirable.